Two Can Play That Game
by Ticklesivory
Summary: OBIDALA. May the Force Be With Us series, story 3. ObiWan begins to regret teaching Padme the ways of the Force.


May the Force Be With Us

Story #2: Two Can Play at That Game

Rated R

Obi-Wan begins to regret teaching Padme about the Force.

(Post TPM, Pre AOTC)

Obi-Wan sat in the Jedi Temple Council chambers listening to a serious discussion concerning the uprising of the Separatist movement against the Republic, when he felt a strange wet sensation in his left ear. Furiously running his forefinger in and out of it to get some relief, Master Yoda was the first one to notice his odd behavior.

"Difficulty concentrating today, Master Obi-Wan?" his gravily voice inquired. All eyes of the council turned toward the embarrassed Jedi, who immediately dropped his hand back into his lap and assumed his contemplative posture.

"No, Master Yoda. Please continue."

The wetness soon returned, but this time, traveled over his earlobe, down his neck, back up his neck and across his cheek. It felt just like...like a wet tongue. Padme!

Anyone seeing the Queen of Naboo at that moment would have thought she had gone insane. She sat alone in her throne room in full Nubian Royalty attire and make-up, waggling her protruded tongue around in the air. The council members had recently left and her entourage of handmaidens as well in order to prepare Padme's bath and bed for the evening. Padme rarely found herself alone and was determined to make the best of the situation. Time for payback, she thought to herself.

Obi-Wan squirmed in his seat. He had to stop her, but he couldn't use the Force that way in the presence of the senior Jedi. They would surely intercept his messages to her. No. He must endure this torture and remain calm.

He was feeling quite confident up until the point he could feel his belt being unbuckled and his fly opened.

Yoda once again glanced his direction, only to see a very serene-looking Obi-Wan, apparently deeply concerned with the discussion at hand.

The turmoil he was suffering however, was raging just beneath his apparent cool and composed demeanor. "Focus Kenobi...regular breathing...slow that heart rate...there you go...that's it..." he encouraged himself.

Padme was getting frustrated. "Oh, no you don't." She playfully warned him. "You've got this coming." The beautiful Nubian Queen closed her eyes, opened her mouth and began stroking her middle finger in and out of it, slowly, then faster, changing tempo and pressure.

Meanwhile back at the Temple, Obi-Wan silently prayed to the Force that the council meeting would end quickly, before anyone had noticed the slight bulge he was attempting to hide beneath his Jedi robe. Blast Padme! Stop it!

His pleas for her to quit only urged her to continue. She concentrated all her energy on the Force and visualized him standing before her, his pants having fallen onto the top of his leather boots. His strong hands firmly held the back of her head and guided her motions as she massaged him with her mouth and tongue. She visualized her own hands reaching behind him to grasp his muscular buttocks, pulling his hips aggressively against her willing mouth.

The vision suddenly dissipated as Padme's consciousness came back into awareness. The Jedi Council meeting was over and he was on his way to her...and quickly.

Obi-Wan's erection hadn't lessened since he had left the orbit of Coruscant. "Set a course for Naboo, R4...and hurry!" So she wants to play games, does she? He grinned in anticipation of their meeting.

Padme reassured her handmaidens that her bath was warm enough, the bed had enough covers, and all was well. She would sleep fine. "Good night," she told them as the last maiden exited her bedroom. "Finally!" Obi-Wan would be here within minutes. She could feel his presence entering Theed now.

After another check of her reflection in the large, gilded full-length mirror, Padme wondered about the choice of the expensive floor-length black silk dressing gown she now wore, with its revealing neckline and low scooping back. If she had read Obi-Wan's mood correctly, tonight, there would be no need for clothing.

After lighting half a dozen candles about her bedchamber, Padme opened the glass doors leading out onto the balcony and stood waiting there in anticipation. Her body began responding to him before he was even within sight. She saw him then, his figure outlined by the streaming moonlight. He easily jumped over a flowering hedge and was running quickly toward the palace. She lost sight of him as he approached her main floor balcony, but judging by the increase in her heart rate, she knew he was close.

The vision of her standing in the doorway wearing a revealing black satin gown was one that would stay with Obi-Wan for years to come. Her silky hair cascaded down in large curls framing her face, reaching almost to her hips. He drank in the sight of her for just a moment, and then in long strides, went to her.

The fierce passion she saw in his eyes as his feet landed on her balcony, caused a twinge of nervousness in Padme, but only for a second. This was her Obi-Wan, her faithful Jedi Knight. She trusted him with her life. His mouth was on her in a flash, his tongue spearing and probing her. His kisses were almost bruising in their intensity.

She audibly gasped as he tore his mouth from hers and scooped her up into his arms. A few strides led him to the bed, where he placed her down and gazed upon her body once more. Her chest heaved with quickened breaths. If he didn't touch her soon, she was going to scream!

Another gasp escaped her as Obi-Wan ripped open the front of her gown from its bodice to hem. His mouth immediately fell to her breasts. Nipping, biting, sucking, pulling, pinching, bruising bliss. Force, how she loved him!

He grabbed her small hand and placed it to his groin. She didn't need any further encouragement but soon discovered neither did he. She found him to be extremely aroused and knew that if she caressed him much longer, he would lose control. So instead, she grasped at hisclothing,attempting to undress him. Afterthe many layerswere removed, she had achieved her goal and went to work running her hands over every inch of the beautifully naked body within her reach.

His entrance into her was not gentle, but she was more than ready for him. She arched her back to meet his thrusts as he grasped her hips to pull her even closer to him. She soon found herself being flipped onto her stomach and filled from behind. She muffled her screams of ecstasy into a nearby pillow as his own moans of release filled the room.

He collapsed on top of her before rolling over and bringing her on top of his own heaving chest. After catching her breath, Padme began placing kisses on his chest before moving up to his mouth. He responded, even in his weakened state and deepened the kiss while his hands massaged her buttocks and back. She then sat up astride his muscular thighs and ran her hand up and down the length of him. A sudden lurch in her hand increased her efforts.

"You're going to be the death of me." He teased as their bodies joined once more.


End file.
